


let 'em wonder how we got this far

by vaguethursdays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, work specific content tags will be in the notes before each chapter so i dont flood these tags lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguethursdays/pseuds/vaguethursdays
Summary: “I think my brain got scrambled…” The guy says, “can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”“Three, but I don’t think that’s how it works.”4: "meet 'cute' au"
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. don't bring lettuce to a food fight

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a lil place to shoves all my short, twt thread fics abt bokuroo lmaoooo but anyway, i dont wanna flood the work's tags w stuff that won't apply to the WHOLE work so i'll just be shoving any content warnings n relevant info in the notes before each chapter so u still have some idea on what goes on here u kno?? anyway here we go
> 
> bokuroo make tacos together

bokuto and kuroo don’t often have chances to cook dinner together; bokuto travels often for games and kuroo has the tendency to work late. it’s rough sometimes, but the days that they’re able to create the time for each other make it worth it.

tonight they opted for tacos, something relatively easy and stress free. kuroo was in charge of the toppings while bokuto took over the stove for the meat. (the last time kuroo was in charge of the stove… the fire department had to get involved.) they maneuver around each other in the kitchen with ease, bumping their hips together when passing by, a quick kiss on the shoulder.

the taco components have been laid out on their kitchen island, while they sit comfortably in the stools.

“do you think tacos fall under the sandwich category or the salad category?” bokuto says, piling meat onto a tortilla. 

“i think that tacos are tacos,” kuroo sprinkles some cheese on his taco. “can i get the lettuce please?”

“yeah, but if you REALLY think about it. all foods can be a different type of food.” bokuto passes him the lettuce bowl, “like cereal is a soup, meatloaf is just cake but dinner!”

kuroo’s brows furrow as he makes a show of deep thinking, “hmm, i think tacos would make a better salad. the shell always cracks and falls apart, and when that happens you just break the rest apart and eat it with a fork. so it’s a salad, easy.”

“you’re only thinking about the crunchy shells, what about the soft ones? you can’t make a salad out of those!” bokuto wraps the edges of his tortilla in and holds up his finished product for kuroo to see. “this is a sandwich. It has a top and a bottom and there’s meat inside!” 

kuroo scoops some salsa to finish his own taco off, “so are pb&j’s not sandwiches then? there’s two slices of bread but no meat.” kuroo uses the salsa spoon to point at bokuto, some leftover salsa getting flung onto his shirt. “your logic is flawed, so i win by default.” 

“okay... maybe you don’t need meat to make a sandwich,” bokuto throws some cheese at kuroo’s face, “but my point is still very valid because NOT ONLY can a taco can be a sandwich, but a sandwich can also be a taco. you cant make a salad into a taco. SO HAH, i win.” bokuto takes a victory bite out of his taco, some of the filling falling out the other end and onto the plate.

kuroo looks at him with both exasperation and fondness. he doesn’t like to lose, but he does like to see his boyfriend win. “alright fine. tacos are a sandwich, it’s my loss on this one” 

bokuto swallows his food and beams at him. “i knew you’d see it my way!” 

kuroo leans over and kisses the corner of bokuto’s mouth. “you’re so lucky i’m in love with you.”


	2. let the rain fall down and wake my dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally wrote this for kuroo week's rain prompt ✌️
> 
> established, slightly implied sexual content

Rain danced along the rooftop, singing sweet lullabies, while the casters on the television droned on about sports-related news early Saturday afternoon.

Tetsurou had stretched his limbs across the width of the couch while Koutarou neatly slotted himself between his legs, one arm wrapped around his torso and the other dangling off the side, his cheek pressed into Tetsurou’s stomach; there’s a puddle of drool soaking into his shirt, but Tetsurou can’t find it in himself to care right now. 

There’s a loud roll of thunder and Koutarou whines, burying his face into Tetsurou’s stomach, “Shh, m’sleeping.”

Tetsurou chuckled as he cards his fingers through Koutarou’s hair and lightly massages his scalp. “Babe, you slept for like 2 hours already.”

Koutarou doesn’t make any attempts to get up. “Not my fault I feel the most comfortable lying down with you.” 

Too cute, Tetsurou thinks, it’s unfair. No matter how long they’ve been together, or how many times the same sickening, domestic scene plays out, he’s never going to be able to resist indulging in Koutarou’s whims.

“10 more minutes, and then lunch.” Tetsurou weakly protests.

Koutarou props his chin up so he can properly look Tetsurou in the eyes, “What if I don’t wanna eat food?”

“Oh? Would you rather have me instead?” Tetsurou says playfully, the tips of his ears starting to flush.

Another rumble of thunder lightly shakes the windows, and Koutarou props himself up using the armrest to get a good at Tetsurou below him. Tetsurou notices a matching blush on his face. “Yeah, if you’ll let me.”

“What are you waiting for then?” Tetsurou runs his hands up Koutarou’s chest, his arms circling around his neck loosely. “C’mere already.”

Koutarou leaned down, lips softly brushing against Tetsurou’s forehead, then a kiss above his eye, one and two on his cheek, then finally on the corner of his mouth.

“You’re beautiful,” Koutarou spoke softly, and warmth bloomed in Tetsurou’s chest as Koutarou fully claimed his lips.


	3. "i'm bored" "hi bored, i'm dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you want to write kuroo pining, and sometimes that ends up turning into kuroo acting like an old man... it happens
> 
> established relationship, kuroo being insufferable with jokes

When Bokuto steps out of the shower, he finds Kuroo standing over the sink, feeling his skin and checking his face out from all angles.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Bokuto steps over to wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist, peppering kisses along his shoulder. Kuroo makes a displeased sound, squirming in Bokuto’s hold, “Babe, you’re still WET. Go dry off.”

“In a second, what are you doing over here?” Bokuto asks, placing a few more kisses around the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

“You know, I really used to hate facial hair…” Kuroo hums, making a show of rubbing his chin, “but I think it’s really grown on me.”

Bokuto stops and stares at Kuroo for a minute before laughing with exasperated fondness. “Awful, terrible, 0 out 10.” 

“Maybe so, but you still laughed so I still won.” Kuroo stuck his tongue out. “Now go dry off, my tshirt’s sticking to my back now.” 

“Fine, fine. Whatever you say, old man” Bokuto peeled himself off Kuroo, walking back into their room. "Your jokes are still awful though!"

"And yet, you still love me!" Kuroo called back out, the both of their laughs echoing throughout their house.


	4. the meet cute au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuro meet "cute" au
> 
> implied alcohol reference

The bar was packed for a Tuesday night. It was a bit unusual, but apparently there was some sort of BOGO promotion going on or something. It was loud inside, but Bokuto didn’t really care about having to huddle closer for conversation and the others were thankful they could save a bit of money.

“You guys gotta believe me, this fish was HUGE!” Bokuto yelled as he leaned over the table they were standing around.

“When you say ‘huge’ do you mean huge like that ‘huuuge’ pomeranian you got chased by in high school, or like actually huge?” Konoha rolled his eyes.

Bokuto slammed both his hands down on the table, and the glassware rattled from the impact. Akaashi’s hands instinctively darted out to make sure nothing fell or broke. “THAT WAS ONE TIME AND I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT DOG WAS THE DEVIL!”

Konoha laughed, and Bokuto’s face scrunched up into a dramatic frown. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, trying to redirect everyone’s attention, “please continue your story.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Bokuto’s face lit up, his hands flying around once again as he recounted the situation with the overly large fish.

“I swear it was about this-” His hands flew outward to gesture the size, but his sentence halted as the back of his hand made contact with someone behind him.

Panicking, Bokuto whipped himself around to see who he collided with and was met with a guy with artfully messy hair holding the side of his face that was hit. “Oh my god, dude, I’m SO sorry!!”

The guy’s brows were furrowed, irritation and pain written all over his face. His mouth opened to say something, but froze as his eyes met Bokuto’s.

Bokuto leaned in closer, trying to inspect the damage he caused without crowding the stranger. “Are you okay?”

“I think my brain got scrambled…” The guy says, “can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”

“Three, but I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“You’re right, I’m going to need your name and number so my lawyer can sue for my scrambled brain.”

“Okay, but I’m not buying your lawyer a drink too.” Bokuto loosely held onto the guys’ elbow to guide him to the bar to grab some ice. He thought he looked fine enough to walk, but just in case he really did smack him that hard...

Akaashi and Konoha just watch as their friend walks away with just a quick ‘be right back.’ They share a side eye glance before two other guys make room for themselves at their table.

“Hey, I’m Yaku. This is Kai.” The shorter of the two said. “So we’re with that walking disaster, Kuroo. Is the beefy guy with you?”

“Yeah, that one’s ours.” Konoha replies. “We won’t be seeing them again tonight, will we?”

“No, no we won’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha hey [ (windows shutting down noise) ](twitter.com/vaguethursdays_)

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u enjoyed this and u also enjoy shitposting, crying over atsumu's hair at 3 am, and me rereading the brazil arc every 2 days, then please stop by [ twitter](https://twitter.com/vaguethursdays_) and watch me descend into chao


End file.
